1. Technical FIELD
This invention relates to storage racks and, more particularly, to a rack for multiple skateboards for providing users with an easy and convenient means of safekeeping their skateboards.
2. Prior ART
Skateboards have become a prevalent mode of transportation for today's youth. It is rare to find a child that has not ridden a skateboard, and most use skateboards daily. A conventional skateboard, in its typical form, includes a deck usually made from wood, and a pair of wheel assemblies located at the front and back ends of the deck. Each wheel assembly typically includes a set of trucks, which are attached to the deck, and a pair of wheels that extend from each end of the trucks. The problem with the popularity of the skateboard is that they have become coveted by thieves. Since there has been no reliable means for the users to secure their skateboards in public locations, many individuals find themselves carrying their skateboards with them wherever they go. This presents a particular problem for the schools, malls, parks and many other public establishments since these locations do not typically have an appropriate place for a skateboard to be stored. Obviously, it would be advantageous to provide a means for storing skateboards at these locations when not in use.
Accordingly, a need remains for an storage rack in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a rack for multiple skateboards that is convenient and easy to use, is durable yet lightweight in design, is versatile in its applications, and provides an easy and convenient means of safekeeping users' skateboards when not in use.